Video Game Wrestling Federation
by Flowery Blossom
Summary: When a new wrestling federation featuring Video Game characters is founded, expect high octane matches and brutal moves. Get ready to rumble...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this will (hopefully) be big. I don't own the licence to any of these characters, except my originals. Rated appropriately. I just have to say, I cite Flames of Fusion's "UGWF: Game On!" story as my inspiration for this. Well, here it goes…**

**VGWF Wrestler Roster**

**Superstars**

"**Genesis Wonder" Sonic the Hedgehog Finisher: Spin Piledriver (Tombstone Piledriver)**

"**Da Plumber" Mario Finisher: Fiery Inferno (Airplane Spin)**

"**Inventor of Pain" Tails Finisher: System Destruction (Inverted Atomic Drop)**

"**Da Other Plumber" Luigi Finisher: Green Fiery Inferno (Airplane Spin into Body Slam)**

"**Guardian Master" Knuckles Finisher: Echidna Drop (Mountain Drop)**

"**Spinning Eliminator" Crash Finisher: Spinning Slam (Alley Oop)**

"**Dream Breaker" Klonoa Finisher: Dream Crusher (Full Nelson into Powerbomb)**

"**Dark Killer" Shadow the Hedgehog Finisher: Chaos Spear (Spear)**

"**Legend of Backbreakers" Link Finisher: Hyrule Backbreaker (Backbreaker)**

"**Kingdom Boy" Sora Finisher: Kingdom Killer (Fireman's Carry)**

"**King of Koopas" Bowser Finisher: Koopa Bomb (Falling Powerbomb)**

"**King of Evil" Gannondorf Finisher: Evil Slam (Front Powerslam)**

"**Machine Maker" Ratchet Finisher: Spanner Kick (Superkick)**

"**Psychic Knockout" Silver Finisher: Psychic K.O (Sleeper Slam)**

"**Fire Fox" Fox Finisher: Fox Chokeslam (Chokeslam)**

"**Crystal Bird" Falco Finisher: Falco Facebuster (Facebuster)**

"**Blue Bomber" Megaman Finisher: Bomb Flip (Monkey Flip)**

"**Flatulence Man" Wario Finisher: Garlic DDT (Implant DDT)**

**Divas**

"**Hammer Slammer" Amy Rose Finisher: Hammer Gut (Gutbuster)**

"**Princess Power" Peach Finisher: Hearts Neckbreaker (Neckbreaker)**

"**Jewel Eyes" Rouge the Bat Finisher: Fly DDT (Flip DDT**

"**Bountyzon" Zero Suit Samus Finisher: Hunter Backflip (Dropsault)**

"**Queen Extreme" Blaze the Cat Finisher: Blaze Suplex (Suplex)**

**Okay, there's the roster, along with the GM, Eggman, Commentators, Pikachu and Tingle, and our interviewer, Cream, we're all set. Let's get ready to wrestle… **


	2. Chapter 2

**VGWF Week 1**

**VGWF Undisputed Champion: Vacant**

**VGWF Heavyweight Champion: Vacant**

**VGWF Hardcore Champion: Vacant**

**VGWF Knockout Champion: Vacant**

**VGWF Cruiserweight Champion: Vacant**

**VGWF Divas Champion: Vacant**

Pyrotechnics blasted from the stage with cheers erupting from the crowd. Sitting at the commentators' desk was Pikachu and Tingle. "Hello, and welcome to the first ever broadcasting of VGWF!" said Pikachu. "And what a hell of a night it's going to be!" said Tingle. "Well I guess we should introduce ourselves!" said Pikachu. "I'm Pikachu and he's Tingle!" the electric mouse said. "Looks like our GM, Dr. Eggman's coming out!" said Tingle excitedly. "Wonder what he wants to say?" said Pikachu calmly. "I hope you all are waiting anticipated for the show!" said Eggman into the microphone. "Now, I have something to tell you all". "A good wrestling federation needs champions, and we don't have any, since we have just started". "So, at the end of this show, I will reveal who will be in the Championship Battle Royales at Judgement Day in two weeks!" the fat man said. "It's quite simple actually". "There will be a Battle Royale for every championship to crown our first champions!". "The championships that will be made are the VGWF Heavyweight Championship, the VGWF Hardcore Championship, the VGWF Knockout Championship, the VGWF Cruiserweight Championship, and finally, the VGWF Divas Championship!". "So, Superstars and Divas impress me tonight and you may be in a Championship Battle Royale!". The GM then left the ring. "Well that means that hopes will be high and the matches will be full of tension tonight!" screamed Tingle. "Speaking of matches, here's one coming right up!" shouted Pikachu.

**Singles Match: "Kingdom Boy" Sora VS "Flatulence Man" Wario**

The ring announcer, Toad, walked into the ring. "This match is scheduled for one fall!" he said. "Making his way to the ring, from Destiny Island, "Kingdom Boy" Sora!" Sora walked down the ramp, wearing his usual outfit except he was shirtless. He waved to the crowd, signing autographs and clapping hands. "And his opponent, from the Mushroom Kingdom, "Flatulence Man" Wario!" Wario emerged in his plumber uniform, receiving large boos from the crowd. The match begun as the two men locked up. Sora overpowered Wario, delivering uppercut after uppercut. Wario, however, punched Sora in the gut, which was even more painful when you consider the fact Sora was shirtless. However, Sora kicked Wario in the stomach and suplexed him, leaving Wario holding his back in pain. "It's a back and forth between these two men!" exclaimed Tingle. The match was in the favour of Sora though. After a bulldog, he put Wario onto his shirtless shoulders, performing his finisher, the Kingdom Killer, for the three-count. "Here is your winner, "Kingdom Boy" Sora!" "That match was intense, but Sora overcame the brute that is Wario" said Pikachu. "Forget that, we've got a Divas match coming up!" said Tingle.

**Singles Match: "Queen Extreme" Blaze the Cat VS "Princess Power" Peach**

After a sleeper choke by Blaze, Peach weakened and that allowed Blaze to use the Blaze Suplex for the three-count.

**Interview**

"It's me, Cream, standing here with our very own "Kingdom Boy" Sora. Sora which title do you want to go for?" "Well, Cream, I'd say either the Cruiserweight championship or the Knockout championship. I've got the heart, the soul, the strength and anyone who stands in the way of me will have to prepare for a fight".

**Commentators**

"Strong words from a strong opponent" said Tingle. "Meanwhile, the "Psychic Knockout" is facing the "Da Other Plumber" to impress our GM.

**Knockout Match: "Psychic Knockout" Silver VS "Da Other Plumber" Luigi**

It was a tough match, but after Submission Hold after Submission Hold, Luigi was worn down enough to let Silver use the Psychic K.O to knockout Luigi. He then picked up Luigi's unconscious body and threw it onto the French Commentators Table. "Here is your winner, "Psychic Knockout" Silver!"

"I can't believe Silver did that!" exclaimed Tingle. "It was a knockout match. It was the goal, whether he over did it or not" shrugged Pikachu.

**Backstage**

Out backstage, Sora was walking in his wrestling gear. However, Shadow steps out and punches Sora in the face. He proceeds to knock out Sora until he is unconscious. He then shoves Sora in the garbage bin beside him.

**Commentators**

"Why the hell did Shadow do that to Sora!" shouted Tingle. "Softening him up, I suppose" mumbled Pikachu. "Look, here comes our GM, Dr. Eggman! Who will he be picking for the Championship Battle Royales?" screamed Tingle. "Now, settle down everyone. I have made my mind" said the GM slyly. "First, the VGWF Heavyweight championship. The one where you have to be heavy enough to beat someone to a pulp. The participants are… "King of Koopas" Bowser... "King of Evil" Gannon..."Machine Maker" Ratchet… "Flatulence Man" Wario... and the "Dark Killer" Shadow!" "Next, the VGWF Hardcore championship. Where you can do anything you want to hurt your opponent. The participants are… "Guardian Master" Knuckles… "Genesis Wonder" Sonic the Hedgehog… "Da Plumber" Mario… "Da Other Plumber" Luigi... "Inventor of Pain" Tails!" "Now for the VGWF Knockout championship. Where to win you have to knock out your opponent. The participants are… "Psychic Knockout" Silver... "Dream Breaker" Klonoa… "Spinning Eliminator" Crash… "Fire Fox" Fox… "Crystal Bird" Falco!" "Nearly finished, we have the VGWF Cruiserweight championship. The people with the drive to win. However, I have changed the Cruiserweight match to an Over the Ropes Triple Threat match. The participants are… "Legend of Backbreakers" Link… "Kingdom Boy" Sora… "Blue Bomber" Megaman!" "And finally, the VGWF Divas championship. True Divas can combine beauty and power into a complete package. The participants are…"Hammer Slammer" Amy Rose… "Princess Power" Peach… "Jewel Eyes" Rouge… "Bountyzon" Zero Suit Samus… "Queen Extreme" Blaze the Cat!" Now, anticipate these matches!

"Whoa, that was a revelation" said Pikachu. "Well, see you next week!" shouted Tingle.

**Well, I hoped you liked the first week. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**VGWF Week 2**

The crowd went wild as the pyrotechnics lightened up the arena. "We're here in the sold out Hyrule Stadium!" said Tingle. "I'm Pikachu and he's Tingle!" said Pikachu. "Last night our GM Dr. Eggman announced that at Judgement Day there would be Battle Royales to crown our new champions!" the electric mouse continued. "Speaking of Judgement Day, its happening next week so be sure to book your tickets now" said Tingle. "Well, lets get on with the show!" shouted Pikachu excitedly.

**Singles Match: "Dark Killer" Shadow the Hedgehog VS "Legend of Backbreakers" Link**

Links music played, a remix of Brian Kendrick's (when he was a tag team champion). Link ran out, Twilight Princess Version minus the shirt (in wrestling you don't often were shirts), shaking hands with the crowd. "Hyrule's going wild for their hometown hero!" exclaimed Tingle. Next came out Shadow, looking like he knew what he wanted. He wanted to break every bone in his opponent's body. They locked up, with Shadow overpowering Link. He put Link into a camel clutch, leaving Link gasping for air. Link had a few opportunities to turn the match around, but he just couldn't capitalize. After Shadow hit the Chaos Spear, he went for the cover. "One… Two… Th…!" Sora had made his way into the ring, in his usual outfit, albeit shirtless, with a baseball bat, hitting Shadow with it, eventually busting Shadow open with it. Link then got up and hit the Hyrule Backbreaker for the three-count. "And your winner, "Legend of Backbreakers" Link. Sora raised Links hand up, high-fiving him. "Looks like Sora has got his revenge from last night!" shouted Pikachu. Shadow had to get carried out on a stretcher.

**Interview**

"It's me, Cream, standing by the one, the only, "Da Plumber" Mario! Now Mario, how does it feel like to be in the VGWF Hardcore Championship Battle Royale?" "Well-a Cream, it-a feels great, and I know I will-a win for sure!"

**Commentators **

"I think Mario has a really strong chance in the rumble" commented Tingle. "Actually, who cares, let's watch our Divas in action!"

**Divas Match: "Bountyzon" Zero Suit Samus VS "Hammer Slammer" Amy Rose**

It was a squash match really. Samus dominated Amy throughout the match and once Samus hit the Hunter Backflip, Amy got laid up for the three-count. "I think Samus has proved herself as a dominant force among the Divas" said Pikachu.

**Backstage**

"Machine Maker" Ratchet tried to flirt with "Bountyzon" Zero Suit Samus, only to get rejected.

**Commentators**

"I think Ratchet just got rejected by one of the Sexiest Woman on Television, Pikachu!" laughed Tingle.

**Tag Team Match: The Mario Brothers VS Sonic and Tails**

After a sneaky low blow, nothing could prevent Mario from hitting the Fiery Inferno on Tails. "Here are your winners, The Mario Brothers!" "That was cheating!" said Pikachu huffily. "You gotta' do what you gotta' do in this business" said Tingle, shaking his head. "Well, that's all we got time for!" said the weird green-suited man. "See you at Judgement Day!"

**Okay, I need my readers help. When you Read & Review, please tell me which out of these guys do you want to see joining the roster in three chapter's time. The wrestlers to choose from are:**

**Captain Falcon**

**Riku**

**Sheik**

**Princess Zelda**

**Espio**

**Take your pick!!!**


End file.
